Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, relate to an electronic circuit for adjusting a phase of a clock.
As information technology develops, technologies for communication between electronic devices are also developing. In particular, as wireless communication technologies evolve, electronic devices exchange signals through a variety of media. To transmit and/or receive signals through a variety of media, electronic devices include interface circuits to support various protocols.
As an interest in ubiquitous technology and biotechnology increases, human body communication technology for transmitting signals through a human body is attracting attention. The human body communication technology has been applied not only to mobile devices such as wearable devices, but also to various types of electronic devices designed for medical purposes.
A lot of noise may occur in the process of signal transmission through a human body. High-performance receivers are required to efficiently receive signals transmitted through the human body.